


In Darkness Let Me Dwell

by Syksy



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: The call of the zee is unfailing.





	In Darkness Let Me Dwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkeeper/gifts).



The call of the zee is unfailing. Unending. It has always been with you. Within you.

You can remember trying to fall asleep in your hammock in the Flit as an urchin. How you liked to pretend that the swaying was waves and the distant sounds below you the creaking of a ship and not some poor pickpocket caught red handed and chased through the walkways by their intended victim. Or something worse.

You would go to the docks to gaze longingly at all the different vessels moored there, swearing to one day own one of them. It wouldn't have to be a great ship, anything really would do. If you only could get out there, into the whispering dark and its promise of... something. You never really thought about it, what you wanted from the zee. You just wanted.

It took a lot of hard work and some deeds you'd rather not think about, but you got there in the end. Now you are the proud captain of your very own vessel. The Demeter, she is called, and a fine ship she is. On this, your first voyage, you've already seen such wonders. But you have also learned the answer to a question you did not think to ask. What does the zee want from you?

 

The zee wants to eat you.


End file.
